warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oakfur
|apps = Tawnypelt, Smokepaw, Tigerheart, Ferretpaw |livebooks = Fire and Ice, The Darkest Hour Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Outcast, Sunrise, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior |deadbooks = None }} Oakfur is a small brown tom and one of the oldest ShadowClan warriors, serving since the Original Series as a warrior. History In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest : It is noted that his apprentice, Tawnypaw, becomes a warrior in this book with the name of Tawnypelt. In the Original Series Fire and Ice :Oakpaw is first seen at a Gathering with his mentor, Wetfoot. Wetfoot introduces him to Fireheart, who greets him warmly. Oakpaw timidly greets him back. Forest of Secrets : Rising Storm : A Dangerous Path : He is made a warrior and receives the name Oakfur. The Darkest Hour :Oakfur is seen at the confrontation between TigerClan and LionClan, with Tawnypaw close by his side. He is assigned as her mentor in ShadowClan after she leaves ThunderClan. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight : He is shown to have another new apprentice, Smokepaw. Moonrise : Dawn : His apprentice, Smokepaw, dies after falling off a cliff. Starlight :Oakfur appears on a ShadowClan patrol with Cedarheart, Tawnypelt, Rowanclaw, and Talonpaw when Brambleclaw accidentally crosses the new ShadowClan border. Twilight :Squirrelflight spots Oakfur at the first Gathering on the island with his Clanmates, Russetfur and Rowanclaw. :Later, he is part of the patrol to drive off the two kittypets causing trouble in ShadowClan. Oakfur, Rowanclaw, Thornclaw and Cloudtail creep behind the kittypets to cut off their escape route. :Oakfur tells his Clanmate, Rowanclaw, at a Gathering that it is hard not to admire Firestar when he took in Daisy and her kits, and he asks if Blackstar would turn down three extra warriors for his Clan. ''Sunset'' :Oakfur, along with the rest of a ShadowClan patrol, watches Berrykit struggle when he is caught in a fox-trap. :Later, he threatens Stormfur to step over the border, and they would show him how fierce they are. :He is later seen with a patrol marking the border between ShadowClan and ThunderClan; as Brambleclaw's patrol attacks them, he fights against Sandstorm. He flees when ThunderClan reinforcements arrive, letting out a screech of terror. :Later, Tawnypelt remarks to Brambleclaw that she was patrolling with Blackstar and Oakfur on the RiverClan border when Hawkfrost told them that ThunderClan had been attacked by badgers. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Oakfur is part of the ShadowClan patrol that is caught stealing ThunderClan territory. He mocks Brambleclaw, saying that a blind kit, Jaypaw, had realized they were there before he did. He further insults them by calling them half-kittypets and crippled. Brambleclaw threatens him that if they moved the border, they'd have to fight for it, Oakfur confidently asks him if he's sure ShadowClan won't ''win the battle. He lifts his tail, and many more ShadowClan cats appear over the rise. As the battle ensues, he attacks Firestar with another warrior until Lionpaw pulls Oakfur away and attacks him, flinging him against a tree and dazing him. :Later, Littlecloud comments to Leafpool that Oakfur is still limping, and Leafpool tells him he should try wrapping his paw with comfrey every night. :Oakfur later insults ThunderClan at a Gathering, calling them kittypets and outsiders, before Squirrelflight calms the Gathering with her idea of the daytime gathering. ''Dark River : Outcast :Oakfur is part of a ShadowClan patrol that catches Berrynose and Birchfall in ShadowClan territory. He comments that ThunderClan never cared about boundaries. :When Firestar comments about how the border scent is faint, Oakfur tells him the patrol is the evening patrol, and they are there to renew the scent markers. Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise :Oakfur is part of the patrol that comes to the ThunderClan camp to ask why three ThunderClan warriors had been in ShadowClan territory. :He also has been given Tigerpaw as an apprentice. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :His apprentice, Tigerpaw, has become a warrior now and received the name Tigerheart. Oakfur now has a new apprentice, named Ferretpaw. Fading Echoes :Oakfur is only seen once on a patrol with his apprentice, Ferretpaw. The patrol finds Jayfeather and Squirrelflight near the ShadowClan border. The ShadowClan cats bring them to the camp so Jayfeather and Squrrelflight can ask Littlecloud for help with Briarlight, since her back legs are broken. Night Whispers :Oakfur is first seen when Rowanclaw shows Pinepaw how she could have defended herself better against Hazeltail in the recent battle against ThunderClan. Rowanclaw tells Oakfur to pretend he is Hazeltail and he and Pinepaw begin to practice. Eventually, Pinepaw wins and the Clan cheers. :Later, he is seen in Ivypaw's dream when she sends him flying over her shoulder with a single paw. Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :In ''Blackstar Speaks: Ambush by the Lake, Oakfur is part of the patrol (consisting of Blackstar, Tawnypelt, Cedarheart, Rowanclaw, and Oakfur) to claim part of RiverClan territory for ShadowClan. The patrol meets a RiverClan patrol, consisting of Mistyfoot, Swallowtail, Stonestream, and Voletooth. After Blackstar orders the attack, Oakfur is seen fighting with Stonestream. Blackstar then orders the patrol to surround the RiverClan cats, which Oakfur obeys, standing next to his leader. He curls his lip at Stonestream when the RiverClan warrior takes a step toward Blackstar. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Mentors Category:Minor Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters